


A Luthor Baby

by C_324B21



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_324B21/pseuds/C_324B21
Summary: After 9 months their baby finally arrives, but with it so do some insecurities. Is it something they can overcome together? Or will it break their newly expanded family?





	A Luthor Baby

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have been binge watching this series twice now over the course of several weeks. And it got me this silly story idea that kept bugging me until I worked it out. So here it is. All linguistic mistakes belong to my wife, who was my beautiful spellcheck. All other mistakes are mine and mine alone.  
> Enjoy!

There hadn't been many moments in Kara's life on Earth in which she felt as powerless as she did today. She might be Supergirl, but none of her powers could actually help the one person she wanted to help most right now.

She looked at Lena, who was in a lot of pain. Kara could hear how Lena's heartbeat was out of control. Lena clutched onto Kara's hand and squeezed it as hard as she could. She would have broken some bones if Kara was human. Why did the human way of getting offspring have to be so incredibly painful?

"This is all your fault," Lena growled at her as she pushed during her contraction.

Kara was sure it wasn't all her fault, they had both wanted to have a baby. In fact, it was Lena who wanted to carry it the human way. On Krypton, like Daxam, it was custom to create offspring with their advanced science and technology, and to let them grow in a womb-like machine. Even though they had created their baby by combining their DNA using Kryptonian technology, Lena had insisted on carrying it herself. But Kara knew better than to start an argument with a woman in labor, so she did the only thing she could do: apologize.

"I'm sorry," Kara said as she gently brushed away some hair that got stuck to Lena's sweaty face. "I am so very sorry."

"Ugh! I hate this, it hurts," Lena said after she pushed again during a contraction. "Why can't she just fly out?"

"The reason why I have my powers is because of Earth's yellow sun." Kara explained. "Our baby is in your womb, her cells aren't exposed to the yellow sun yet. Which makes it impossible for her to fly right now. Besides we don't know how human and Kryptonian DNA exactly combine and which powers she'll inherit, if she inherits any at all, that is.”

Oh, Kara mouthed, fumbling with her glasses and smiling sheepishly as she saw Lena lifting her eyebrow at her. Just now realizing that it hadn't been an actual question from her wife.

"You're doing great," Alex said, standing between Lena’s legs. She was helping them delivering their baby. Not knowing if their baby would immediately show powers after being born, if she had them, they'd decided that it was safest to deliver the baby at the DEO. So Alex had taken several courses over the last few months to become their midwife.

"The baby is crowning. You only need a few more pushes before she's here."

"Do you hear that Lena? Only a few more pushes. I am so very proud of you. Our daughter will be here soon."

"Just because this is almost over doesn't mean I don't still want to divorce you," Lena yelled as another contraction was hitting her, during which Alex told her to push.

When the contractions had first hit Lena several hours ago, and Kara had almost accidentally hit Lena with her heat vision, had been the first time that Lena had threatened to divorce her sorry ass when it was all over. Kara hadn't meant to use her heat vision, but the soul-crushing scream coming from Lena's lips frightened Kara and no matter how much better the control over her superpowers had become over the years, she still sometimes accidentally activated her heat vision when frightnend.

And threats had been yelled at her several times in between. But Kara knew that her wife was in a lot of pain, so she was allowed to say and do whatever she wanted.

Kara let her wife squeeze her hand again as she had to push another time. She had always had a lot of respect for her wife, but today it has gotten to a whole different level. Lena was so brave and strong. Kara lifted Lena's hand to her lips and put a kiss gently against the back of her hand.

"You're doing amazing, Lena. Her head is already out, I need one more big push for the shoulders," Alex said.

Lena squeezed Kara's hand with all her might one last time as she pushed as hard as she could during her contraction. And there she was, their little girl.

A small cry came from the baby and Kara's heart grew in size. Here she was, finally. After seeing her so many times inside the womb with her x-ray vision, she was now able to actually see her outside of it. And she was absolutely beautiful.

Alex handed her a pair of surgical scissors so she could cut the cord. Tears formed in her eyes as she closed the scissors, cutting off the life support the baby had in the womb. Her little girl had to do it now on her own.

Alex wrapped the newborn baby, who started to cry harder, in a blanket and securely placed her in Lena's arms.

"Here you go. You can hold her for a few minutes before I completely clean her, dress her and check her up.”

Lena was crying tears of joy mixed with tears of pain from mere minutes before. She held her close and started to softly touch the baby's face with her finger.

"It's okay little Laura, you're okay. You're safe. Your mama and your ieiu are both here. We're so happy to finally meet you. We love you so very much," Lena said, talking to the baby. And as she spoke the baby calmed down and the crying turned into fussing before she became quiet.

"You did it. You got her into this world," Kara said and leaned towards Lena to kiss her forehead. "I am so proud of you."

Lena looked up at Kara, more tears streaming down her face. "Kara," she started as her voice cracked a little. "Kara, I am so sorry for all the horrible things I said earlier. I didn't mean them. I love you so very much and I don't want to ever divorce you, poison you with kryptonite or hire someone to kill you."

Kara smiled. "I know," she said, although she was happy to hear it. "You were in pain. Who knew getting a baby on this planet would be this painful?"

"We all did, Kara," Alex said as she took the baby from Lena's arms to examine and dress her on the table a few feet away. "You've seen it on TV shows and movies before."

"Well yes, but it's always just a few minutes and a few pushes. And it's nothing like that in real life."

"Which you would've known if you read any of those books Maggie and I gave you, instead of using them as something to put your coffee mug on."

"Yeah, but between being a reporter and a superhero there's only so much time left to be a wife, sister, daughter, aunt and friend."

"For those who are too lazy to read the book there is a birthing DVD attached to it. You could've watched it."

"And look between the legs of a woman that isn't Lena? No thank you." Alex shook her head and walked back with the baby in her arms.

"You're impossible sometimes. You know that right?" Alex asked. "But I love you nonetheless. Shall I hand you the baby this time?"

Kara looked at the tiny baby in Alex' arms, who was now wearing a super soft white onesie that had the El-family crest stitched on it, and then shook her head. "Lena did all the hard work, she should hold her some more."

After Alex put Laura back in Lena's arms, while announcing their baby was 19.71 inches and 6.9 pounds, she turned around and wrapped her arms around her sister hugging her tight and congratulated them both. Kara enthusiastically returned the hug and Alex winced in pain.

"Ouch, easy there, Supergirl. Not all of us are made of steel."

Kara mumbled an apology as she let go of Alex and looked down in shame, fumbling nervously with her glasses before putting her hands in her pockets.

"I'll let the others know that your baby is here. I am sure they're waiting for the news. Let me know when you're ready for visitors, but take your time. This moment is precious," Alex said, walking out of the room.

Kara took place on the seat next to the bed Lena was in. And looked at the baby in Lena's arms, she now had the time to fully look at her daughter, who was so small and vulnerable.

She recognized many of her family's features. Laura looked a bit like Kal-El did when he was born, maybe she even looked like Kara herself when she was a baby. But since Krypton was destroyed, there were no pictures of her before she came to Earth nor was there anyone alive who'd seen her as a baby, so she had no way of knowing. She also recognized some of Lena, foremost the locks of dark hair on the baby’s head.

"She's so beautiful," Kara whispered. She reached for the baby's sock covered foot but halfway dropped her hand and laid it on Lena's biceps.

Lena nodded in agreement, her eyes glazing over with tears again as she looked at the miracle in her arms.

In the back of her mind she couldn't help but hear Lillian's voice say, 'Luthors don’t cry, Lena, the faster you learn that, the better.' In the past, those words had often been accompanied with a slap to her face or some other kind of violence. But now it was a memory, a memory that haunted her still sometimes and Kara, her sweet Kara, always tried to help her when they did, by telling her that her mom had been wrong, that it was okay to cry, that she loved her always.

More tears formed in her eyes, she felt so blessed with her own little family. A smile formed on her lips and she moved her gaze from the baby to her wife. But the look on Kara's face send chills down her spine, the wrong kind. Kara looked at their baby with a look on her face that Lena could only describe as fear and disgust.

The look quickly disappeared from Kara's face, so fast that Lena could have doubted if it was really there in the first place, but she was sure it had been. Fear struck her heart and her brain started to come up with all kinds of worst case scenarios and one in particular stuck with her. What if Kara hated their daughter because she was part Luthor?

Kara picked up on Lena's racing heartbeat and looked at her in concern.

"Lena? Are you okay?" she asked without waiting for a response. "I will go and get Alex, stay here. I will be right back." And with that she ran away.

Quicker than humanly possible Kara had returned with Alex, who she had lifted slightly from the ground so she could carry her and get her faster to Lena. Humans could be so slow sometimes.

"Kara? What are you doing?” Alex asked.

"Lena! You have to check Lena. Her heart suddenly did this scary thing. You're a doctor, do your thing."

"You have to put me down first."

Kara let go of Alex and had to control herself not to push her towards Lena and into action. Couldn't Alex see that time mattered? What if Lena was having a heart attack?

Way too slow for Kara's liking Alex proceeded to her task. Putting on gloves as she asked Lena how she was feeling and if she experienced any other pains or discomfort. Alex ended up picking up her stethoscope and listened to Lena's heart.

"Lena is fine, Kara," Alex concluded after her exam as she took off her gloves and threw them in the bin.

"Are you sure? Her heart...."  
"Is perfectly fine, Kara. Giving birth and having a baby is very stressful, you probably picked up on that. Now, have I been doctor enough for today? Can I be an aunt now and hold my niece properly?" Alex asked and reached her arms out for the baby.

Kara chuckled, relaxing more now that her sister had checked her wife, and nodded. “You can if Lena agrees.”

“Of course. But Kara are you sure? Don't you want to...” Lena started but Kara interrupted her.

“Yes. You can hold her Alex. I will go and get the others, I am sure they can't wait to see the baby as well.” And with that Kara left the room.

Alex took the baby from Lena's arms and held her in her arms.

“Hi there, baby girl, I am your Aunt Alex and I will do everything I can to protect you,” she started softly. “I know that Supergirl is your mother and that she's better at protecting you than I am, but I am here and I promise no harm will come to you if I can help it. And I am sure the same goes for your Tia Maggie, but she might tell you that herself.” Alex bent down and pressed a very soft kiss on her niece's head. “I love you.”

Lena got tears in her eyes again, she knew that she couldn't provide her daughter any other loving family than herself. Lex wouldn't be a loving uncle and Lillian wouldn't be a loving grandmother, or an uncle or grandmother at all. They wouldn't want to, not with the choices Lena made, not with Laura having alien blood running in her veins. But she was happy that Kara could provide their daughter a loving family. That is if Kara didn't hate their daughter too much for being part Luthor and still wanted to be part of her life. Lena had noticed how Kara had looked at Laura and how she didn't want to hold her.

The door was suddenly opened by a little boy and he quickly walked inside. Then he ran towards Alex and held onto her leg, soon followed by Maggie, Eliza and Kara. Eliza and Maggie walked up to Lena and gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek as they congratulated her.

“Mom, mom! Auntie Kara said that my cousin is here. Is it true? Are you holding her? Can I see her?” the four-year-old boy asked enthusiastically as he got up on his tippy toes.

“Hey there, Jeremy. Are you excited?” Alex asked and the boy nodded his head up and down so hard that Alex wondered for a minute if it would come off. Maggie walked up to her son and tickled his sides, a giggle erupting from him before she picked him up from the ground and put him on her hip. He was now on eye level with the baby and he looked at her in curiosity.

“Mami, she's so small,” he said as he hesitantly reached out his arm and very gently touched his cousin, remembering that his mom had told him earlier to be very careful and gentle with her. “Is she sleeping?” he asked.

“Yes, she is, mijo. She's a baby and babies need a lot of sleep,” Maggie answered.

“That’s boring,” Jeremy whined as the adults chuckled.

Maggie kissed his head. “We told you that it will take another few years before she can really play with you. But until then we are all here to play with you, and you have some friends at school you can play with.”

Jeremy pouted and mumbled an I know, but was obviously a bit disappointed.

“Did you already gave your Aunt Lena a big hug?” Maggie asked to which her son shook his head no. “Do you think that might cheer you up a bit?” Jeremy nodded and Maggie placed him next to Lena on the bed. He snuggled close against her as Lena wrapped her arm around the little boy holding him close.

Maggie walked up to her wife. “It's time to share, Danvers. I want to hold her now.”

Reluctantly, Alex handed their niece to her wife who held her steady in her arms while rocking her.

“I wasn't done holding her,” Alex whined in a way that was similar to how her son had done earlier.

“Suck it up, Danvers,” Maggie said teasingly. “There will be many more times for you to hold her. We all want our turn. Besides in a little over 5 months you can hold the baby growing inside me as often as you want."

“I know,” Alex responded, putting her hand on Maggie's slightly growing belly, gently rubbing it. “But look at her, she's so small and cute. And you know I can't resist small and cute, it's why I married you."

"Watch it, Danvers, you're playing with fire. The only reason your arm isn't twisted behind your back right now is because I am holding my niece,” Maggie said as she narrowed her eyes before she winked at Alex. “Speaking of my niece, Alex told us her name is Laura. Why did you pick that name?”

Lena swallowed and looked at Kara. Was Kara still okay with naming their daughter after her mother now that she looked so appalled at her for being half Luthor? Lena opened her mouth but Kara spoke before she could.

“My mother's name was Alura,” Kara started as her eyes got watery, she still missed her parents a lot especially during life changing moments like these. “We rearranged the first two letters because Lena comes from a family in which names often start with an L, so we thought it would be nice to continue that.”

“That's beautiful, Kara,” Eliza said as she pressed a kiss against Kara's temple. Maggie nodded in understanding. They had named their son Jeremy after Alex’s dad, Jeremiah. She knew how important it was for her wife, so she could imagine it was important for Kara too.

Maggie turned her attention to the little baby in her arms. Laura was so small. She could barely comprehend that Jeremy had been this small once, and that in a few more months they would have another baby this small. She hated doing the desk work her boss had assigned her to, especially because Alex was risking her life on a daily basis together with Kara and she wanted to be a part of it, wanted to be able to protect them. But now that she was holding Laura in her arms and knowing that she had a tiny human like this growing inside her tummy, she knew it was worth it.

“I am your Tia Maggie. Welcome to the family,” Maggie said as she softly took the baby's hand in her own, stroking her thumb over the back of Laura's hand. “I will now hand you to your grandmother, I am sure she wants to hold you too.” Maggie handed Laura to a smiling Eliza and walked towards the bed Lena was in, still cuddling with Jeremy.

“It's time to say goodbye now, little buddy. I am sure Aunt Lena and Aunt Kara are both tired after the day they had. And it's also getting close to your bedtime, so we should get you home and in bed.”

“But Mami, I want to stay,” Jeremy said as he snuggled closer into Lena's side.

Alex walked up to her son and combed her fingers through his hair. “It’s bedtime, Jerry.”

“But I am not tired,” he protested as a yawn escaped his mouth.

“No one is buying that, buddy,” Alex said. “Time for you to give Aunt Lena a hug now, before I hand you over to Aunt Kara.”

He turned around and threw his arms around Lena, hugging her, Lena rubbed her hand up and down his back as she gently pressed a kiss against his cheek.

“Bye Jeremy, I will see you again soon,” Lena said.

Alex lifted him up from the bed, let his grandmother give him a kiss before Jeremy very gently gave his cousin a kiss. She handed him to Kara who carefully supported him as he hugged her goodbye before Alex got him and held him in her arms hugging him too.

“I will see you in the morning, I have to stay here for a while longer. But I promise I will give you a goodnight kiss once I get home.” It was something Alex always did if she got home late and Jeremy was already sleeping, she would go up to his room and give him a kiss before joining Maggie in their bed.

Maggie took their son from Alex's arms and gave her wife a kiss. Jeremy laid his head on her shoulder, his eyes getting heavy as he yawned again. He waved at everyone in the room as they left.

Laura, who was still held in Eliza's arms, slowly opened her eyes, waking from the sleep she was just in. Kara looked into bright blue eyes, as she looked at her daughter from a safe distance, with her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"She has your eyes, Kara," Her adoptive mother commented and she nodded in agreement. Eliza tried to hand Laura to Kara, who backed away.

"Um," Kara started and looked around with panic in her eyes. Laura opened her mouth and started crying in a way that made Kara's heart ache. "I think she's hungry, she hasn't eaten anything since she was born. You should hand her to Lena."

Eliza looked at her adoptive daughter in concern before walking to Lena and handing her the baby. Alex raised her brow at her sister before she helped Lena with breastfeeding for the first time. Eliza turned her back to Lena to give her some privacy.

Lena bit on her lower lip and unconsciously straightening her back some, willing herself not to cry. Kara might be repulsed by the realization that her daughter was carrying the DNA of her family's nemesis, that she was sharing genes with the man who had tried to kill her cousin so many times, that she was family of the Luthors who were the embodiment of hatred against aliens. But her daughter needed her, so she willed herself to be strong, like how she was taught most of her life.

She should have known better all those years ago when Kara had confessed her feelings for her, and again a year and a half after that when they got married, and she definitely should have known better when they decided to start a family a little over a year ago. She should have known that a Super and a Luthor together was merely impossible.

In fact, she had known. It was why she didn't tell Kara about her feelings first, why she hadn't dared to bring up marriage or kids in their relationship. She knew she was a Luthor, she didn't deserve anything good, but Kara had convinced her otherwise. She had convinced Lena that she was worthy of love, that her fate wasn't bound by the decisions her family had made, that she deserved to be happy. And that she could find love and happiness with a Super, despite it all. But it was clear now to Lena that she had pushed her luck too far. She obviously didn't deserve it all.

Kara noticed the change in Lena's demeanor, how she had slightly turned into the Luthor she was trained to be. Kara tried to make eye contact with Lena, to make sure she was okay, but Lena kept looking at their daughter and nothing else.

Alex and Eliza left the room once the baby had had enough to eat, they claimed that the adults needed to eat too and that they would get them something to eat. Kara suspected it was an excuse so they could leave Lena and Kara alone for a bit, which was confirmed when Alex hissed, 'Talk to her' as she left the room, knowing that Kara would pick up on it with her super hearing.

Kara nervously started to fumble with her glasses, cleared her throat and opened her mouth, but quickly closed it again when she realized that she didn't know how to start.

“Don't bother Kara, you don't have to say anything. I'd actually prefer it if you didn't voice it. I don't think I could handle hearing it.”

Kara opened her mouth again but Lena raised her hand, halting Kara.

“Please Kara,” Lena pleaded, looking up at Kara with tears in her eyes. “It's okay, I know Kara, I know and you can leave if you want. No hard feelings.”

“Leave?” Kara asked in shock, her eyes wide. “Why would I leave?”

“I know you hate her for being part Luthor. I am giving you an out here.”

Kara's eyes filled with tears, did Lena really think she hated their daughter?

“Lena?” Kara asked as she gently moved closer to bed. “Why would I hate her for being part Luthor?”

“A Super and a Luthor together is impossible.” Lena said in a whisper, closing her eyes tight as a tear traveled down her cheek.

Kara's heart shattered in pieces when she heard Lena say those words, tears escaping her eyes. Kara knew how much Lena struggled with her family and how it felt like she didn't deserve anything good when her family had destroyed and killed so many. And it apparently had reared its ugly head again today.

“Lena? Look at me, please,” Kara gently asked as she took place in the seat next to the bed. “I am so sorry, Lena, please look at me. I love you so very much.” Kara reached out her hand and gently rested it on top of Lena's. When she didn't pull away from Kara’s touch, she continued.

“I love you. And I could never hate her. Half of her DNA is yours and I love that because I love you, Lena Luthor.” Tears fell freely now from Kara's eyes. “Khap zhao rrip”

When Lena heard Kara saying she loved her in Kryptonian she slowly opened her eyes, staring into her wife's teary eyes, but through the tears she saw so much love. Had she been wrong?

“Then why don't you want to hold her? And earlier you looked at her with such disgust,” Lena asked confused.

“I do want to hold her, I really do. I am just to afraid. She's so small and vulnerable, Lena, what if I hurt her with my powers? I am not disgusted by her, but by myself, by having super strength. You saw how I hurt Alex earlier when I hugged her, and she's an adult. Laura is just a baby, and all I want to do is hold her tight in my arms. But what if I crush her? I can't hurt her, Lena, and if me not holding her is the only way for her to be safe from me, then that's what I will do.”

A sigh of relief escaped Lena's mouth, Kara didn't hate their daughter. She loved her. She loved her daughter so much that she was willing to stay away to keep her safe.

"Come here," Lena said and gestured to the free spot next to her on the bed.

"Come," Lena said again when Kara didn't start moving. "I will help you."

Kara hesitantly took place on the bed.

"You're not going to hurt her, Kara. Here, take her from my arms." Kara shook her head no, backing away a little again. "You can do it, Kara. You held Jeremy after he was born, remember? And you didn't hurt him. You're capable of controlling your powers. I believe in you."

Kara hesitantly reached her arms out towards her daughter before quickly retreating them.

“I can't. I really can't.”

“Oh, Kara.” Lena's heart squeezed painfully as she saw her wife struggle, wishing she had her arms free so she could pull Kara in a much needed hug. “Why don't you start with touching her while I hold her. We'll take this one step at a time. I am here for you, we'll do this together, my love. I am with you every step of the way.”

Kara recognized the last part from the vows Lena spoke to her on their wedding day, promising her to be with her every step of the way of their journey together, the good and the bad. She reached her hand forward again and very gently laid her index finger on her daughter's hand. She smiled brightly through her tears as she felt the soft skin of her daughter for the first time.

“She's so soft,” Kara said in wonder and Lena nodded in agreement.

Kara held her finger motionless for quite some time, but when her daughter continued to sleep she assumed she wasn't hurting her and started to gently move her finger. She started to draw Kryptonian symbols on the back of her daughter's small hand, writing words like daughter, love and mother. She then placed her finger in the palm of Laura's hand and the most amazing thing happened, her daughter curled her tiny fingers around her finger and held on tight.

Kara looked at Lena with eyes that said; look at this, can you believe it? Lena smiled, leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Kara's cheek. “You're doing great,” Lena whispered in her ear.

Kara beamed with pride, she tried to retreat her finger from her daughter's grasp so she could run her fingers over her beautiful face, but her daughter didn't let go. She pulled a little harder but still didn't manage to free her finger. Kara chuckled lightly.

“Um, excuse me, Laura. I'd like to have my finger back, please.”

But Laura didn't let go of Kara's finger and Kara didn't know what to do. She was still afraid to hurt her daughter, although less that she was before, she didn't dare to pull harder to get her finger back. Maybe she should just accept that she seemingly lost her finger to her daughter, at least until she saw fit of returning it.

Lena smiled at the sight in front of her, she softly started to cares Laura's cheek. “Hey there, baby girl, your ieiu wants her finger, yes, she does. She can't hold you if you keep it,” she soothingly said in her baby voice.

As if Laura understood the meaning of Lena's words she let go enough of Kara's finger for her to withdraw it. With her freed finger Kara gently ran over the outline of Lena's jaw, gently coaxing her to turn her head towards Kara. She took in every inch of the face that belonged to her wife before she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips softly against Lena's, kissing her.

Once the kiss finished, Kara looked at Lena with a goofy smile on her face.

"Thank you," Kara said.

"For what?"

"For helping me, for being with me every step on the way."

Lena realized Kara thanked her for more than just this moment. That she thanked her for everything.

"Thank you for loving me, for being my wife, for giving us this little miracle. I may be the city's hero, but you, Lena Luthor, you are my hero."

Not really knowing how to respond to that Lena smiled lovingly at Kara and let the love Kara felt for her embrace her.  
   
This woman in front of her was really something else. Of course she was an alien, someone like Kara couldn't be human. She was so much more than a human could ever be. And Lena felt so lucky that Kara loved her of all the people she could love.

"I love you so very much."

"I love you more," Kara replied.

"Why? Just because you have an alien heart doesn't mean you can love me more."

"Really?"

"Really. And I am a scientist, so I know things like this," Lena joked.

"Hmmm, well I am a journalist, so I am not just going to take your word without researching the matter and finding more sources."

Lena laughed. It felt good to joke around again with Kara like they so often did. Like all the painful things of that day hadn't happen. But they had, and as much as things had gotten better there was still one thing left to do.

"What do you say, love, are you ready to take the next step with me by your side? Are you ready to hold her?"

Kara hesitated for a moment but then reached her arms out for her daughter. She put one hand securely under her head, supporting her neck, like Alex had drilled into her when Jeremy was born, and she put her other hand on the baby's lower back and very gently lifted her from Lena's arms. So gently that at first she was barely lifting her at all. But when she used a little more force she managed to lift her higher until she was holding her daughter in her arms, close to her chest.

Kara started crying in relief and looked at Lena.

"I am holding her. And I am not crushing her." 

Kara looked at Laura, who was still sleeping but now in her arms. Kara was so happy, she could fly. 

"Hey there, little one, I know it has taken a while before I dared to hold you, but I am your ieiu and I love you so very much. And not just me, but your mama loves you very much too. We will always be here for you, we will protect you and support you. Khap ukiem rrip." Kara leaned forward and sealed her promise with a kiss to her daughter's head.

Twenty minutes later Alex and Eliza returned with food, much to Kara's delight because she had been starving. They brought doughnuts, several pizzas and all kinds of Chinese food. They even brought Kara some potstickers that she was allowed to eat on her own ‘if she'd managed to get her shit together’ (Alex’s words).

"You are aware that you have to let go of the baby when you eat right?" Alex asked. 

"What?" Kara asked in shock and looked at Lena in confirmation.

"Technically, you don't have to, but you have been hogging her for almost half an hour now, so it would be nice."

"Time to share, Danvers," Alex said, trying to mimic her wife from earlier.

“As good as that impression is, we're not all whipped by one Maggie Sawyer."

"I am not," Alex started but stopped as she saw the look on Kara's face. "Fine, maybe I am. But you're whipped by Lena."

"I am not. Take that back."

"Girls," Eliza intervened. "You are both whipped by your spouses. Now that that is settled, I would like to hold my granddaughter some more."

Kara quickly handed her daughter to Eliza before she quickly stuffed her mouth with pizza, eating one large pizza in record time. She then grabbed a plate and filled it with food before she took place next to Lena again as she began to eat.

"I have been meaning to ask. Will she be a Danvers or a Luthor?" Eliza asked.

"Danvers," Lena answered.

"Actually," Kara started a little nervously after she finished her last bite, "I was hoping we could name her Luthor."

"What? Kara, if this is because of what I said and it's your way of proving you're okay with her being part Luthor then you don't have to do it. I know you love her, Luthor genes included."

"No, it's not that. It's just, after what Lex did and when you got L-Corp you have tried so hard to make Luthor a better name again. And you have, Lena, people trust you and your company. Let's make sure a new generation can carry on your legacy and continue to make the Luthor name one associated with good things."

"Are you sure?" Lena asked.

"Yes, so what do you say? Is it going to be Laura Luthor?"

"Yes. Although maybe we should add a second name. She can't be a real Luthor without one, or at least it's what my mother used to say to me. So what about Laura Danvers Luthor?"

"I love it," Kara said earnestly. She leaned towards Lena and kissed her.

"Good, now that you settled on her name it's time for a toast," Alex said, taking a bottle of champagne from her bag.

She grabbed four glasses and filled them with the drink before handing them to the others. Lena and Kara both looked down at their glass suspiciously.

"Don't worry, it's an alcohol-free kiddie champagne. I know you can't drink alcohol while breastfeeding, Lena. And I know how much you despise the taste of alcohol unless it's covered with so much sweetness that teeth instantly rot," Alex said, the last part directed at Kara.

Alex lifted her glass.

"I'd like to make a toast. First to Kara, who managed to get her head out of her ass and finally held her daughter."

"Hey," Kara said and it was quickly followed by Eliza who yelled "Alex!" In a warning tone.

"Fine, fine," Alex started and stuck out her tongue to her little sister.

"Let's toast to Kara and Lena, may they enjoy their life of motherhood. And to Laura, may she be healthy and loved."

Everyone raised their glass to that but before they could drink Kara interrupted them.

"I'd also like to make a toast. When I came to earth, I thought I'd lost my family forever and that I'd never have family again. But we grew to be a family over the years. And when time passed we made our family a little bigger. First with Maggie and Lena, then Jeremy and now with little Laura here. I feel so blessed to have you all in my life and to know that my daughter will have you all too. So I want to make a toast to all of us, to a new-found family."

Raising their glasses together once again they toasted and all drank to it.


End file.
